


allies are for alibi's

by unicyclehippo



Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [44]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, jester lavorre has invented & perfected her love language: pranking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicyclehippo/pseuds/unicyclehippo
Summary: prompt: “I’m only here to establish an alibi.” beaujes
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Blue Girls Have The Most Fun [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824289
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	allies are for alibi's

‘He-ey Beau!’

The library is dim. Dust hangs heavy in the air - Beau has opinions about that, and about the appropriate keeping of delicate records, archival material, and books - and it captures the light, lends it a hazy quality. The windows are made of some thick crystal that adds to the effect; if Beau were some kind of nerd, she might even consider it holy, the way the light diffuses through the space. She had happily buried herself in the stacks this morning - a few hours ago? Half a day?

She looks up from her book, squinting eyes needing a moment to refocus - and possibly glasses - from trying to decipher the spidering scrawlings across what she had hoped early on were totally normal pages but quickly discovered, and promptly ignored, are almost definitely leather of a humanoid origin. 

'Jes. Hey. Hey.' Beau sets the book down on its stand, rubs at her eyes again. Cricks her neck from side to side. 'Did you find what you were looking for?'

'Mhm!

'Good, good.'

'Can I sit here?' She doesn't wait for Beau's answer—it would have been _yes_ —and flings herself into the bench opposite, smiling a wide, fixed type of smile. 'What a nice place you are in! So out in the open and easy to see you!'

Beau's brows tug together in a frown. Suspicion tugs her eyes up and she scans the reading room - the desks, the first row of stacks, the one, two, three, half-dozen blue-robed archivists she can spot within eyeshot. Like always, her attention returns to Jester. It's impossible to look away for too long.

'Here I am,' she agrees slowly. Narrows her eyes.

'What?'

'Good posture, making loud conversation, obviously busy with your journal... Why are you pretending to be a model guest?'

'I'm a _lovely_ guest, Beau.'

'Mhm,' Beau agrees. Coughs in an attempt to cover the fond tone. 'So, what do you need from me? A distraction or something?'

'Oh you're _prying_ ,'

'I'm nosy, of course I'm prying.' She waits a beat, then says, 'I'm offering to help.'

Jester's eyes widen in surprise before they nearly close entirely with the force of the smile she directs Beau's way, the corners of her eyes and her nose crinkling in happy lines. 'Thank you, Beau.' She leans across the narrow table, smiling her smile directly into Beau's face. Her voice drops into a cheerful whisper, drawing Beau into her game. 'But you're actually my alibi right now so you just sit tight and pretend to be working hard, okay?'

'I _am_ working hard.'

Jester's eyes brighten and she nods very seriously. 'You're. A. Natural.' She taps Beau's nose with each word, nods again sharply, and sits back in her place. Her eyes drop to the book. 'Ew, is that skin?'

Beau lets her examine the incredibly delicate and valuable tome - she's dated it close to the end of the Age of Arcanum - as she cuts another keen look around the library, searching for—ha, _there_. She can't help but smile, seeing Jester's duplicate somewhere that duplicate Jester definitely shouldn't be. 

'Don't cause too much property damage,' is all Beau says, very mildly, very quietly, lips unmoving. Her reward is another sparkling smile, all for her, and Jester's tail wrapping fondly around her calf beneath the table. 


End file.
